Yes, Sir
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI GrimmIchi A/U : Ichigo was a poor college student and did something decidedly stupid, but being shoved up against a patrol car, handcuffed, and then bent over the hood was not what Ichigo had expected... Warnings inside!
1. Streetwalker

**A/N: *Hums 'COPS' theme song under her breath* Bad boys, bad boys…Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when they **_**CUM**_** for yu…? XDDD Just an excuse to write one of my many kinky fetishes that's been stewing inside my mind****for a while before I go write more requests. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Warnings: A/U, PWP, lemon, smut, D/s, kink, light bondage, and potential OOC EVERYWHERE!**

**...  
**

Being shoved up against a patrol car, handcuffed, and then bent over the hood was not what Ichigo had expected on his first night ever 'working the corner'.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a dark, husky voice rumbled in his ear, making the normally confident boy blush and shiver as his legs were kicked open and the solid, muscular body of the corrupted cop settled over him in between his fishnet covered thighs. "It should be illegal for someone to be as gorgeous as you, especially when yer only a tramp."

He started to struggle under his captor, but stilled and tensed when large calloused hands were suddenly all over his body, molesting him under the guise of frisking him down for concealed weapons, though it was laughable considering how little he was wearing at the moment. Who could hide anything when all you had on were a long sleeved fishnet shirt that went over his hands, leather booty shorts that showed a glimpse of the cheeks of his ass when bent over like he was, and knee high leather healed boots? He was brought out of his thoughts when a hand reached down to grope him, biting his lip to stifle a moan when it began to massage him through the little bit of leather.

"Heh, quite a nice package ya got there," the voice purred in approval, "Wonder how the other end is…" Before he knew it, his booty shorts were unzipped and caught around his knees as one long finger boldly ran up the crack of his ass.

"A-Ah, no, wait!" his smooth baritone voice trembled slightly, "Please, Officer. Be gentle. This…this is still all new for me."

The digit stilled. "Oh? A virgin whore? That's a new one," the voice chuckled before continuing to gently circle his puckered entrance with the tip of his finger. "You've never done anything like this before, huh?"

"T-This is the first night I – ah! – I've tried something like this. I need the money for school," he shakily explained, inhaling sharply when the finger pushed in slightly before it resumed its circling.

"So I reckon yer family doesn't know you've been trying to sell yerself, eh?" The orange haired boy shook his head in shame. "What's yer name, kid?"

"I-Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo," the officer purred, tasting the name and deciding he liked it when his prey beneath him shivered at the sound rolling off his tongue, "M' name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, but to you, I'm to be called Sir. Got it?" He received a small nod in return. "Good. All right, I'll make ya a deal, Ichi-berry. I won't tell yer family that you've been a bad boy," he bucked his hips against the younger man's firm ass, and Ichigo's eyes went wide, feeling how hard he was, "if you let me punish ya good and proper. Whaddaya say?"

Ichigo hesitated, but nodded reluctantly when he saw he had no other choice. What else could he do but to obey? He didn't want his dad and sisters to ever know he'd tried to become a whore in order to fund his studies. Another quiet moan managed to escape his throat this time when the officer's other hand returned to his cock, and immediately after, he felt a growl rumble inside the chest that was pressed against his back, "Mmm, that was sexy. Let's see what other noises ya can make, Berry-tan."

"_Ahhh_," he arched, a slow flush crawling across his face as the older man began to stroke him firmly, panting and whining with every pinch and rub to the head of his erection, and letting out a (manly) squeak when the cop dug a short, blunt nail into the slit. The other hand left his ass to play with his sac, fondling it teasingly. "Nngh!"

With every expert touch, Ichigo could feel himself tipping over the edge, and when his tormentor rubbed the little stretch of skin between his balls and his hole, he was lost, seeing white and cumming with a shuddery gasp. A sharp spank swiftly met his ass. "I didn't say you could cum, ya slut," was growled into his reddened ear before he was shoved down to the ground onto his knees, his shorts tangled around his ankles. "Now clean up the mess ya made on my car…with ya tongue." He whimpered at the rumbling authoritative voice of the other but did as he was told, the pink dexterous muscle peeking out from between his lips to take its first lick.

Behind him, Grimmjow smirked lecherously and licked his lips as he watched his prey scrunch up his nose in disgust, but continue nonetheless, feeling himself grow harder as he imagined how that cute little tongue would feel on his dick. "All right, enough." He grabbed a fistful of the boy's bright orange hair with an impatient hand when he deemed the car cleaned enough, and hauled him up to face him, pinning his body with his own back against the hood as he attacked those soft, tempting lips of his.

"Mmh," Ichigo mewled and parted them wider when something wet and warm demanded entrance, trembling lightly as Grimmjow ate at his mouth and licked up the traces of cum that he hadn't swallowed yet. The officer groaned at the flavor; his little slut tasted divine. He wrapped the boy's long legs around his waist, the booty shorts hanging on to one ankle as he ground their hips together suggestively, making Ichigo throw his head back, breaking their kiss, and leaving a trail of saliva between their lips as he cried out erotically at the delicious friction.

Grimmjow pushed the fishnet shirt up enough to reveal two rosy nipples and drank in the vision below him hungrily: miles of soft, smooth skin over toned, lithe muscles, attractively flushed cheeks, pink kiss swollen lips open and panting heavily, and beautiful lidded honey brown eyes looking up at him with uncertainty, a bit of fear, and plenty of lust. This one wasn't like any other hooker Grimmjow had met before, a male virgin with a pretty, yet masculine face, and the older man could tell the boy wasn't normally this compliant in nature either, judging by the furrowed brow, which made him feel quite smug that he was the one to undo this enticing creature.

Meanwhile, Ichigo did something similar, noticing how dangerously alluring his captor was with his sky blue hair hidden under his officer's cap, tall, broad frame, and feral cyan eyes set in a devilishly handsome face that were eating him up like a five course meal. He shivered and bared his corded neck to the blunet in defeat, giving a soft mewl when the cop growled and dove straight for the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Grimmjow could feel himself grow harder at the sight of his prey's blatant submission, and couldn't help but lay claim to what was his, biting down to leave his mark. Ichigo whined but let him do as he pleased. "Yer ass is mine," he purred, squeezing the boy's bum for emphasis, making Ichigo jerk in surprise, "I'll ruin you for any other man. You'll want no one else but me once I'm done with you."

"Haaa…yes," Ichigo gasped, but yelped when he was spanked again.

"Yes, what?" Hot blue eyes bore down into him.

"Yes, Sir," he quickly corrected, and moaned when he was rewarded with a buck of Grimmjow's hips.

"Good boy." The blunet smirked before unzipping his pants and pulling himself out, sighing at the freedom from the confining space as he stroked himself leisurely.

Ichigo couldn't look away. The man was big, bigger than him, but well-proportioned to the rest of his body. Suddenly, his hole clenched, and he wanted to know what it'd feel like to have it sheathed all they way inside him.

"Heh, ya just winked at me," Grimmjow rumbled, giving him a toothy grin, and he averted his eyes, his face as right red as his nickname. "Aww, don't be shy now, berryhead. We're just getting started." The blunet thrust his hips, their naked erections rubbing up against each other and making them both groan. Then, he encircled the two cocks in one large hand and stroked once, before gripping them in a firm fist as he began to rock his hips into his hand, the other holding Ichigo's hip still.

The feeling was incredible, sending jolts of pleasure tingling all over Ichigo as he arched his virgin body up into Grimmjow's, his mouth hanging open as he panted harshly from the sensations. "Uhhn!" He mewled again when the evil, evil man took one of his nipples into his hot, wet mouth and suckled on it, further driving him insane with pleasure before switching to its twin.

"Mmm, I can't wait to feel yer tight little ass squeeze around me as I fuck ya, pressing yer little erotic button from the inside as I hold you down, stretch you open and make you scream. Do ya want it, Ichi? Does yer hole feel empty without my dick?"

The dirty words made him blush, his breath hitch, and his cock twitch in excitement, "Y-Yes, Sir."

"Heh, then yer comin' home with me."

**...**

After a blur of colors and movement, Ichigo then found himself on his back, hands cuffed around a wrought iron bedpost above his head as Grimmjow did as he promised and made him scream and beg and cry and cum, bullying him and forcing his body into orgasm after intense orgasm as he violated the boy over and over again until Ichigo blacked out from the ecstasy.

The next morning, he woke up with a moan, biting his lip and fisting the pillow his head was laying on as he came down Grimmjow's throat, shuddering violently in pleasure when the blunet purred and swallowed every drop of his spunk. He mewled as he was assaulted with a rough good morning kiss, his nose scrunching up cutely at the taste of himself on Grimmjow's tongue, but for some reason, it was much more bearable than before.

The cop uncuffed him and finally stripped them of their clothes from last night, then led him to the bathroom for a shower together. There under the hot water, he washed while being kissed, groped and molested some more before they got out and dried themselves, Grimmjow throwing on a new uniform, and Ichigo in the clothes he had on last night.

Taking something out of his wallet, the officer then snagged Ichigo around the waist and pulled him close, ensnaring him in another deep, probing kiss. The orange haired man melted, returning it eagerly as he curled his hands gently against Grimmjow's chest before they broke apart with a gasp, and Grimmjow flashed something green in front of his face. His eyes widened, "What…?"

"Ya said you were strapped for college cash, yeah? What kinda man would I be if I didn't pay my dues for good services?" the blunet smirked arrogantly. Ichigo didn't know what to say, still too stunned about the amount he was just handed to think properly. "I have a proposition fer ya. Why don't ya become my own personal 'male escort', eh? Think about it this way: I'll be yer only exclusive client, so ya won't hafta let another stranger ever touch ya again, and from last night, ya seemed to like my touch just fine. I'm a bit possessive like that. So, if ya let me see you again, I'll pay fer yer classes. I have more than enough to cover all four years and then some thanks to my job and an inheritance my gramps left me. How does that sound?"

"But, why…?" Ichigo turned big brown eyes up at him and tilted his head in awed wonder, "You've only just met me."

"Do I need a reason?" Grimmjow grinned and pecked his lips, "I'm a pretty good judge of character and I liked ya the moment I saw ya standin' at that corner, looking all shy and cute and awkward, fiddlin' with yer shirt like that. Ya also practically had 'fresh meat' written all over ya and didn't look like the usual type to walk those particular streets in town. I'm lucky I got to ya first." He absently thumbed the mark he'd left at the base of his berry's neck, before licking at Ichigo's lips sexily, "So whaddaya say?" he purred out seductively.

Ichigo looked down, biting his lip in thought. He couldn't believe how things turned out, but it was better than what he'd expected when he'd left his apartment last night. How could he have expected to be jumped by a sexy hunk of a man, who happened to be a bad and kinky cop with all the solutions to his problems? With this kind of money, he could afford school and maybe help his father pay the bills. Coming to a decision, the younger man took a deep breath as brown met blue. He smiled, and Grimmjow couldn't help think how young and even more beautiful the boy was when he smiled like that, "I say…yes, Sir."

**...**

Weeks passed and a routine was quickly established. On weekdays, Ichigo would go to his classes during the day, focusing on his studies, and do his homework at his apartment to free up his night to spend with Grimmjow after the man came to pick him up when he got off from his shift.

To his pleasant surprise, it wasn't all about the sex, and he got to know the man. He learned that Grimmjow was actually a decent, charming guy underneath all the layers of badass, despite bending the rules and doing things according to his own moral code. Ichigo also found out the man loved eating home-cooked meals, even though Grimmjow only knew how to make the basics, when the he had made the mistake of making dinner over the blunet's place one night, and ever since then, Grimmjow had demanded he make dinner every time he came over.

He didn't mind though. Cooking had also been a passion of his, which Grimmjow later found out and exploited whenever he could, among the other things he learned about his berry, like his fondness for Shakespeare, soccer, and a good cuddle session on the couch watching a movie, his intelligence and high marks when it came to his academics and his artistic skill and ambition to become a great painter even though he was going to school for medicine to take over his family clinic when the time came.

Weekends though, were a tad different. On weekends, Ichigo had until noon to do as he liked, but when 12 o' clock rolled around, Grimmjow would swing by to pick him up and take him to work with him.

That's where he currently found himself, handcuffed and on his knees under the officer's desk, fishnet covered thighs wide apart with vibrator shoved up his ass and a cock ring at the base of his aching erection as he licked and suckled Grimmjow to full mast. "Mmm, yeah, that's it Ichi, like that," the older man leaned back in his leather chair, a hand cradling the back of his head, "Fuck, yer gettin' so good at this…"

Ichigo felt himself blush and moaned around his mouthful, but continued to suck enthusiastically, bobbing his head in Grimmjow's lap as he felt saliva and cum dribbling down his chin. Finally, he sensed Grimmjow teetering on the edge and pulled out another trick he'd recently mastered. He swallowed.

Grimmjow lost it. The older man snarled, fisting Ichigo's bright orange hair to hold his head still and fucked the boy's mouth with short, hard thrusts, "Ya little bitch, ya love this, don't ya? Yer pretty pink lips, perfect fer sucking dick, wrapped around my cock. Hungry, baby? I bet ya are. Fuckin' cum slut. Take it. Fuckin' take it!"

Whimpering and turned on so hard by the harsh naughty words, Ichigo could do nothing but yield, opening his mouth as wide as he could when he heard a rough growl from above before he felt Grimmjow cum in his mouth, the older man holding his head to his groin so he was forced to swallow all of it.

After a few heartbeats, he was tugged off Grimmjow's dick and up to straddle his seated lap, his fishnet long-sleeved shirt pushed up enough so that it was over his head and out of the way, caught around his shoulders, before his lips were being licked and nibbled at for a kiss. Their tongues danced and slid against each other wetly, leaving Ichigo panting for more. "Please, Sir. Let me touch you."

"Ya wanna touch me, baby?"

"Yes, Sir."

"All right…" The blunet reached for the keys on his belt and unlocked his handcuffs from behind his back, and almost immediately after, Ichigo's hands went straight to the man's hair, knocking off his officer's cap as he ran his fingers through the soft, silky sky blue locks. Grimmjow gave a deep purr and cupped the boy's bare ass in his hands, squeezing the firm flesh and he attacked Ichigo's neck with lips and teeth.

"Mmn," his berry sighed, grinding down on his returning erection, and whined when he massaged the cheeks in his hands, squishing them together to make him feel the vibe inside him that more intensely.

"Ya want it, Ichi?"

"A-Ah, yes, Sir…so much…"

"Me too, baby. Me too. Hold on, just lemme-"

"Naa!" He bit his lip, trembling when the vibrator was pulled out and was replaced with the two warm fingers, thrusting in and out of his hole to make sure he was still slick and loose enough before he was hovered over Grimmjow's renewed erection and steadily led downwards, slowly impaling himself on his beau's long, thick girth. "E-Ehh…" His tongue stuck out as he panted, body shuddering as he adjusted to the intrusion before his shaking hands came up to tug and unbutton Grimmjow's uniform shirt, revealing a gorgeously sculpted torso. He moaned happily as his hands explored the hard planes and angles of skin and muscle, fingers gently circling around the man's nipples.

He received a growling purr at that and did it again, rubbing his cheek against Grimmjow's and slipping his arms around his broad shoulders before he was lifted up, and then dropped back down, humping – practically bouncing in – Grimmjow's lap in search of release.

"Ah…a-ah…ah-! G-Grimmjow, Sir, permission to c-cum?"

"Not...yet, Ichi. Just…a little more…" his beau groaned, and Ichigo whined a little in protest, suddenly squealing when he was given a sharp spank. "Hush. You'll cum when I tell ya to."

"Yes, Sir," he mewled and nosed his dominant blunet's face placatingly, parting his lips for him when Grimmjow playfully nipped at them. Then, the man growled and gripped his berry's hips steady in his hands, bucking up roughly and hitting that special place inside Ichigo that made him shriek like a banshee.

"Uhn, yeah, that's the spot," he grunted and continued to nail the little gland dead on, listening and getting off on all of the earnest, explicitly sexual noises Ichigo couldn't stop himself from making. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and simultaneously thrust up one last time as well as removed the cock ring around Ichigo, timing their climax perfectly as white invaded their visions for a few mind-blowing moments.

"Grimmjow!" he heard Ichigo cry out just as he came, the boy's toes curling within his knee high boots, and he couldn't help but purr in complete and utter satisfaction when they slowly came down from their orgasmic high, the strawberry limp against his chest in a satiated slump. Ichigo had called out his name, and damn if it wasn't sexy as all hell.

"Fuck, that was good," he sighed, carding his fingers through his hair as the other hand stroked his boy's back, "Ya still conscious, Ichi?"

"Mmhm," was his mumbled response, causing him to chuckle before carefully urging the boy off his lap.

"Up ya go, Berry-tan. Time to wipe down." Ichigo got up obediently and turned around, already knowing what to do as he bent over the desk and spread his legs, unintentionally showing off his red, puffy, recently used hole that was beginning to ooze out cum down his thighs to meet his tights. Damn, what a lovely, sexed up sight of debauchery. Grimmjow had to clench his jaw to prevent him from ravaging his exhausted berry again when a lidded honey brown eye peeked over a shoulder to look back at him in sleepy innocence, swallowing down a groan as he pulled out a drawer and rummaged around for a spare washcloth he kept for such occasions.

He carefully cleaned them both up, getting a long, drawn out, lethargic moan from Ichigo when he passed the cloth across his entrance. Shit, if the berry kept this up, he won't be able to go to school tomorrow.

Luckily for the poor college student, Grimmjow (just barely) refrained and managed to clean himself up before tossing the cloth into the laundry basket he kept here at work (for long shifts) and straightening their clothes, slowly pulling Ichigo's leather booty shorts back up where they belonged and tugged down his fishnet shirt. He didn't bother to button his own shirt back up, and knew his berry certainly didn't mind when he pulled the younger man back into his lap, cradling him in his strong arms while he reached for the files he'd been working on before he'd been interrupted earlier by a frisky Ichigo.

The boy hummed contently and nuzzled into his beau's wonderfully bare chest as he settled in for a nap. Grimmjow will probably want another go before the day is done here in the office, so he'd better rest up until he was to be taken against the desk or something.

Not that he was complaining, of course.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: XDDD Woo! I finished! 8D Gods, this thing just wanted to write itself sometimes, haha. Originally, I was going to have it be a similar situation like it was in Drabble #80. 'Fear', but I like how this turned out. Hope yu guys do too! Now it's 3:30 AM on the dot, and I'm off to bed. Please R&R. :)**


	2. Exhibitionist

**A/N: **** Tehe! More of 'Bad'Cop!Grimm and his naughty little Ichi. *grins manically***

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Warnings: A/U, PWP, lemon, smut, D/s, kink, light bondage, and potential OOC EVERYWHERE!**

**...  
**

Class ended and with school done for the day, Ichigo gathered his things into his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "I'll call you tomorrow about the project, okay Ishida?"

His friend and partner in class, Uryuu Ishida, nodded and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "All right. Until tomorrow then, Kurosaki." The strawberry blond smiled and bid farewell to his companion before heading towards the exit with a little spring in his step.

Uryuu stared. That was certainly strange. Lately, Kurosaki had been quite chipper, smiling more often and staring out the window dreamily, which was really out of character for the usually stubborn, scowling, short-tempered teen. Out of the corner of his eye, the bespectacled teen caught sight of orange and turned his head to watch the other teen walk towards the gates of the school from the second floor window. His dark blue eyes widened behind his glasses as a very dark blush heated up his cheeks at the sight he witnessed next.

Down below on the school's grounds, Ichigo was humming a little quiet tune to himself while he walked when a whistle caught his attention, looking up to see a familiar muscular blunet leaning against a nicely customized royal blue luxury sportscar and waiting for him. He was dressed in civilian clothing for once in nice darkwashed denim jeans, a black wifebeater that hugged that sculpted torso with a big blue graphic hooded sweater jacket over it left unzipped, and a pair of black and white Puma sneakers on his feet. Around his neck sat a couple chain necklaces and a few rings adorned the man's fingers. Damn, did he look good, but then again Grimmjow would have looked good in a potato sack, so no surprise there.

It was quite ironic that outside his job as an officer of law enforcement, the older man actually dressed a little like the gang members he rounded up every now and again, but Ichigo's warm amber eyes lit up anyway as he smiled and jogged up to Grimmjow, leaning up for a kiss as those strong arms closed around him securely.

"Mmh," a low moan escaped him when Grimmjow slipped a knee in between his thighs, the younger man clutching the front of his beau's jacket when the blunet started rubbing it against his groin, large hands coming down to cup and knead his bum teasingly. "Grimm," he gave a little whine when they broke apart, cheeks highlighted with a soft delectable blush that Grimmjow just wanted to lick off. "Not in public." His blush darkened when a group of girls from his class walked by, giggling, cooing and pointing at the couple as they did so which served to remind him that it was still school rush hour and everyone could see them.

"Aww, c'mon. Where's yer sense of adventure, babe?" Grimmjow leered and chuckled, squeezing his ass again and sending the girls a saucy wink which made them squeal louder, before grinning and nuzzling his Ichi's bright orange hair. As the boy aimed a half-hearted swat to his chest and grumbled under his breath, Grimmjow suddenly felt as if someone was watching them and looked up quickly just in time to see a nerdy looking bespectacled young man flush an impressive red at being caught staring before whipping his head away quickly. He narrowed his blue eyes and smirked, "Hm, ain't that yer classmate, Ichi?"

His little strawberry turned and looked up curiously to where he was staring, cursing when he spotted Ishida attempting to focus on his book and failing quite miserably as the dark haired teen kept trying to sneak peeks at them only to realize both Ichigo and Grimmjow were now clearly looking up at him.

Great, just great. Now, the orange head will never hear the end of it. It was only a matter of time before the rest of his friends learn that he was seeing someone; a hot, sexy, dangerously attractive, older _male_ someone. Ichigo didn't even want to think about what Rukia and Orihime will do, cringing as he imagine them squealing about their new yaoi material.

"Heh, as fun as it is being the center of attention and embarrassin' ya a lil', we got places to go."

Ichigo blinked and turned to look up at the smirking blunet then, "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm takin' ya out to the movies today, Berry, but first let's grab some grub. Know any good places around here?"

**...**

The two ended up at _Vizards_, one of Ichigo's favorite restaurants, and Grimmjow could quickly see why the place was so popular with the college crowd. It was a cozy little joint with warm lighting and colors to liven it up a bit, not too big, not too small, with a touch of class in its decor and great quantities of good food at reasonably low prices plus free WiFi. It also wasn't that far from either of their places or the college dorms, easy to get to at the corner of Shinigami Street and Hollow Avenue, with good parking that was usually always available even on the busy weekends.

The maitre-D, a friend of the berry's called Shinji, directed them to their table in the back corner after much teasing and winking and elbowing his red-faced orange haired pal. Then soon after, their waiter by the name of Shuuhei came by to take their orders, who also happened to be another one of Ichigo's buddies which resulted in more teasing for the berryhead. It wasn't long before their food came - courtesy of the chef and yet another friend of Ichigo's named Kensei – and the couple dug in, enjoying some good old American classics of burgers and fries with a bit of a gourmet twist.

As they were eating, Ichigo was just about to take another bite when he suddenly felt a foot slowly trail up his leg under the table, socked toes wiggling playfully against the muscle of his calf. Wide brown eyes snapped up to stare at Grimmjow in disbelief, but other merely looked at him innocently as the older man chewed like there was nothing out of the ordinary, though if the orange head looked close, there was a hint of his usual devious smirk on those smooth, perfect lips.

Flushing like crazy, Ichigo tried to resume eating but every time he went to take a bite, the foot crept higher and higher. Finally, it reached his groin and began to gently massage him through his jeans, making him gasp quietly as he started to get hard. "G-Grimmjow," he stuttered, trying to sound disapproving as his breath hitched when the foot pressed harder into him, "Not in public," he moaned, but leaned back in his seat and spread his legs, bucking his hips up for more.

"I dunno what yer talkin' about, Ichi," Grimmjow said nonchalantly before tracing the hard outline of the boy's erection with his big toe.

Ichigo bit his lip, trying to keep from whining out loud. Oh Gods, it felt so wrong doing this out in the open like this, even though they were tucked away in the corner with Grimmjow facing the rest of the restaurant, but it felt so good; it was turning him on hard. "Aah…G-Grimmjow, Sir…please…" he panted lightly, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple as the foot continued its pleasurable torture on him.

"Everything okay over here?" a deep voice from out of no where spoke beside him and Ichigo almost jumped three feet at Shuuhei's sudden appearance, barely holding back a strangled squeal of surprise.

"Everything's just fine," Grimmjow answered back casually, and Ichigo couldn't be more happier for the restaurant's heavy table clothes than he did at that exact moment.

Shuuhei cocked an eyebrow as he subtly surveyed the two before him, an amused glint in his dark green eyes at the hot blush Ichigo was sporting as he refused to look up from his plate, and the dark, wicked glee in the blunet's predatory blue gaze. "All right, if you say so. Holler if you need anything," he said with a knowing, facetious tone in his voice before walking away to tend to his other tables.

Ichigo sagged with relief in his seat once his friend meandered away, throwing a scowl Grimmjow's way. That had been way too close and the other had been playing dirty, but the blunet merely chuckled and left his pouting berry alone as they finished the rest of their meal, removing his foot from the younger man's softened cock. The interruption had killed his erection already anyway.

After stuffing themselves and paying the bill, Grimmjow handsomely tipped Shuuhei and the colorful headed couple left _Vizards_ to head over to the drive-in movie theatre. The sun was already setting and judging by the positively evil smile Grimmjow threw his way as he wrapped a possessive arm around him while they walked to the car, the strawberry blond had a bad feeling he was gonna be in for it now…

**...**

"Mph? M-mmn," Ichigo moaned, opening up for the blunet when Grimmjow captured his lips with his own, demanding entrance. They had been watching a second-rate horror movie, and it was just getting to the good part where the blonde bimbo gets hacked to pieces by the chainsaw murderer when the older man decided to place a big hand on Ichigo's thigh to get his attention, stroking and rubbing the hard muscle with light, sensual circles. A tint of pink brushed his cheekbones at the touch and Ichigo turned his head to look at the blunet questioningly when Grimmjow leaned in and suddenly pulled him into a hot, alluring kiss, making him melt before the other drew back a little to nip at his bottom lip sexily, then pushed back in harder, deeper for more. "Mmf…"

Slowly relaxing into it, the soft, wet sounds of kissing were heard as Ichigo brought his hands up to bury them in Grimmjow's thick blue hair, moving his lips rhythmically in time to his beau's and sucking his tongue into his mouth gently while the bigger man's hands trailed up and down his sides. Then, suddenly in a swift move that startled Ichigo, Grimmjow gracefully maneuvered himself over his strawberry blond on the passenger side like a huge jungle cat over its prey, lowering the seat as far back as it could at the same time. He let go of those warm, supple lips only to push the boy's shirt up to bunch at his wrists above his head, revealing rosy pink buds that pebbled up from exposure to the air.

"A-ah, wait!" The younger man protested, shivering both from the sudden chill of goosebumps and the other's wild, intimidating stare. "We-we shouldn't be doing this now." Ichigo knew better than to try and bring down his arms or remove his shirt without permission, so he laid still, his blush steadily deepening as the seconds ticked by.

"And _why_ not?"

Barely repressing another shiver, this time a little in fear, Ichigo looked away shyly and bit his lip, "Someone might see us."

"So what? Let's give 'em a show then, yeah? Who knows. Ya just might like it." Letting out a lusty growl, Grimmjow couldn't wait any longer and lowered his head, taking a perfectly rucked peak into his mouth and suckled it hungrily, making the boy beneath him arch into his mouth with a short cry when he bit down.

"G-Grimmjow…Sir…" Ichigo tried to placate him, excited little gasps leaving his lips as he tilted his head to the side when the bigger man unzipped his pants and palmed his rapidly hardening erection, kissing a fiery trail up his neck as he squeezed him briefly before continuing to molest the poor berry. "Please."

"Please what, boy?" the deep, husky voice caressed the shell of his ear and he shuddered at the dark intentions beneath that black velvet lilt.

"Please. Not here," he begged once more and whimpered as he was sucked into a steamy open-mouthed kiss while Grimmjow toyed with his nipples just how he liked it, twisting and squeezing them with those sadistic, talented fingers of his. Tiny jolts shot up through his system at the slightly cruel touch, which only made him harder much to his mind's dismay.

Grimmjow loved it when his sexy little strawberry got like this, all flushed and trembling and horny as he slowly submitted to him, squirming delightedly under him and silently urging him for more, aching to have the older man deep inside his tight, hot channel. "Aw c'mon, berry-baby. It'll be fun, I promise," he crooned out seductively, "You can even call the shots for now, how does that sound? Just tell what you want, Ichi. Tell me what to do…" He nosed the orange head's cheek affectionately before pulling back a bit to eat up the sight of Ichigo's handsome face stained that bright attractive red.

"Nn…" Liquid honey pools glimmered up at him as his berry boy bit his bottom lip, contemplating for a moment before finally uttering softly, "Well…then, touch me, Sir. Please."

"Where? Here…?" he cooed while his fingertips caressed the long expanse of the younger man's throat, resting there for a moment to feel Ichigo gulp a little, then danced along the rise and fall of his chest to tease his nipples some more, drawing slow, lazy patterns on his burning skin.

Ichigo shook his head, flustered as he tried to get the words out before they were stolen from him again, "L-Lower…"

"Here?" Grimmjow trailed his fingers down low to pet defined abs, his digits tiptoeing up the ridges before suddenly scratching their way back down in one smooth stroke, leaving faint pink streaks behind.

The teen jerked at small unexpected tinge of pain and nearly groaned in sexual frustration. He didn't want to say what he wanted out loud. It was embarrassing, and the gorgeous bastard knew it! He clenched his jaw and furrowed his brow in his usual scowl as one teasing finger hooked on the band of his boxers and tugged playfully before another joined, pulling them down his thighs as well his jeans. The annoyed look proved less effective combined with the adorable blush still burning strong on his cheeks, "You know where, dammit. I want it on my co-oh! Oh, S-Sir-! Aaaah!"

"What else, boy. Is that it?" Grimmjow growled, voice low and gravelly and oh-so sexy as he briskly pumped and squeezed the younger man at a harsh pace, blue eyes glowing bright while his prey thrashed around in his grip, panting.

"R-rub your thuuumb o-over the slit-! And-and stick a finger up m-my…my ass~Oh, *oh*! Yes! _Yes!_ Just like that…! Grimmjow!" Ichigo threw his head back with a loud gasp, writhing enticingly against the soft supple leather of his seat and utterly withered in pleasure. Dear Kami, the things this man did to him (and he wasn't even started yet)!

"Mmm…you should look at yerself, Ichi-baby. So fuckin' delicious," Grimmjow rumbled and teased the head a bit more, thumbing the spot just under it where it met the shaft while the boy responded with fucking himself on his finger in earnest, before the blunet went back to driving his Berry-tan completely crazy. He pulled out all the stops, not leaving any erogenous zone untouched whether it be with his hands or his mouth, mauling that delectable neck eagerly while his other hand explored planes of soft, smooth skin over hard wiry muscle. Soon, Ichigo was positively dripping in his grasp, gasping and moaning erotically like a seasoned pro as he pleaded for another finger, and then another.

"More…more!" Ichigo begged deliriously into his ear, bucking up and accidentally rubbing up against Grimmjow's trapped erection still confined within his pants. A snarl curled the older man's lip at that and he abruptly pulled away, getting a mewl of protest. Yanking down the boy's boxers and jeans as best as he was able within the limited space, a crow of victory left the older man's lips when they were finally ripped off the rest of the way before he freed his own throbbing dick, sighing in relief as it met air.

Then, turning blazing feral blue eyes onto a wide-eyed Ichigo, he spread the boy's legs and eyed the little pucker clenching and unclenching in anticipation for him before lifting the teen's hips and going in for the kill. "Aaah! Aaah! Grimmjow~!" Ichigo squealed, his baritone voice going high and cracking as he rocked up against the invading tongue, shaking terribly as he melted. He loved getting rimmed, loved how that long tongue could reach so deep inside. "Haaa…aah!"

With a heavy blush on his face, Ichigo could do nothing but let his eyes fall shut, drown in the sea of pleasure, and enjoy every last moment of it. It ended all too soon when Grimmjow lowered him down again and came back up only to rape his mouth with his own, tongue-fucking it just like he had with his ass just moments prior.

"Nngh~" He whined, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, but his beau didn't allow for it, pulling his lower half onto his lap and lifting a leg over his shoulder before nudging the head of his cock against his entrance insistently. A salacious grin split the blunet's face when the little pucker opened up for him easily like a blossom, stretching around him on the initial entry, then afterwards clinging to him as if it didn't want to ever let go.

"Mmm, I've trained yer cute little hole well. Look how hungry it is," he purred and grabbed his hips, pulling out slowly, only to slam back in a moment later and repeating the motions over and over again.

"Aah…haa! Nuh! Grimmjooow~" Ichigo moaned heatedly, the headrest clenched in a white-knuckled death grip as his ass was roughly pounded into shape. "Please, Sir-I'm gonna cum! Make me cum!" Grimmjow's hand soon returned to his cock, making him cry as it jerked him off furiously.

Just as he thought he was about to orgasm, there was a sudden knock on the densely fogged up, slightly tinted window beside them, making them both freeze.

It was like a bucket of ice cold water had just been poured over his head, his face going an unhealthy pale as panicked amber met glacial blue, and oh, if looks could kill, the poor sod outside would have been six feet under the second Grimmjow's murderous gaze fell upon them. Snarling viciously, the older man's other hand jabbed a button on the car door to lower the window just a crack, and a narrow cyan eye glared death into a suddenly pale face as he barked out a sharp "_**WHAT**_."

**...**

When Di Roy tapped on the glass window of the sweet ass ride that looked vaguely familiar, he thought he'd be busting a teenage couple's make-out session that had gotten a little too heavy, making him chortle evilly in glee. So imagine his utter shock and dread when the Chief of Police of the Sixth District, _not to mention his boss_, was burning a hole into his skull with a very cold, very angry looking eye.

"C-Chief!" the unfortunate deputy squeaked, voice cracking as he went ash white when that ice blue eye hardened, "I-I-I d-didn't-!"

Grimmjow took a deep breath through his nose and let out a low, frightening growl, "Rinker. _Shut. Up._ I don't want to _hear it_. As you can see, I'm _busy_-" Ichigo moaned softly just then when the older man sudden squeezed, making him harden even further in the man's grip if that was possible despite his horror, and giving the stunned officer quite an eyeful of tanned skin, abused nipples, and a blushing, painfully erect cock, "and you have until the count of three to get of my sight or so help me, _I will shoot__ you where you stand_. One-"

He didn't even get to finish that syllable before the deputy shook himself out of his Ichigo-induced trance and shot out of there like a bat out of hell, and with good reason too. Grimmjow's pistol was stored in the center console.

"Ch'. Good riddance." The disgruntled blunet snorted and then turned back to his berryhead, predatory eyes gleaming menacingly, "Now where were we?"

Ichigo didn't say anything, big, slightly terrified, tea colored eyes catching the mean smirk twisting Grimmjow's lips before the other squeezed him again, making him whimper as the blunet cackled out loud, "Why, you little cock slut! You actually get off on having people watch you, don't you? Yer dick even got harder when Di Roy saw ya - it's still twitching right now in my hand! I knew it, hahaha! The moment I felt ya get hard fer me in that restaurant, I knew you were a dirty, little exhibitionist. How _naughty_."

Wicked amusement dripped off that rough, sinful voice, amplifying the mortification the teen felt tenfold. He looked away in humiliation, his face thoroughly flushed red all the way from the tips of his ears to down his neck and chest.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, couldn't be more gleeful. Ooh, all the fun they could have now! "Mmm, I _love_ it," he hissed and with that awfully perverse grin still on his face, he thrust forcefully back into the boy's tight heat, before pulling out only to do it over and over again.

"Uwaahh! U-uhn! Uugh!" the poor berry gasped, biting his lip in a futile attempt to try and muffle all the embarrassing noises he was making. "Nnn~nnh!"

"Ah-ah-ah~Lemme hear you, baby. I wanna hear you," Grimmjow husked, aiming for his prostate and grinned like a maniac when Ichigo cried out hoarsely, arching up in his ecstasy.

"A-aaahh, Grimmjow! S-Sir, I'm gonna-!"

"**Cum**." With the command suddenly in his ear, Ichigo could do nothing but obey, spilling his seed all over himself as a keen left him. "Good boy," Grimmjow purred, nuzzling his exhausted berry affectionately before concentrating on his own climax, his thrusts growing faster and stronger, fucking Ichigo into his seat until finally he came with a deep groan, emptying all he had to give deep inside his boy, some cum squirting out around his softening dick down Ichigo's ass cheeks.

Shining honey pools searched lazily half-lidded cerulean and the younger one mewled in sleepy contentment as he allowed his leg to fall around the blunet's waist. "Huu…Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned softly, finally bringing down his arms still ensnared in his shirt around the bigger man's neck to pull him in for another passionate liplock when Grimmjow drew closer. His beau rumbled against his lips, slowing down their kiss but keeping it light, yet provocative while he stroked the teen's back soothingly.

The older man smirked victoriously, rubbing his cheek against his boy's as he continued to purr while Ichigo ran his fingers through his slightly damp sky blue hair, enjoying their post-coital cuddle session as much as he knew his younger lover did.

Mission - Seduce His Sexy Berry in Public: Success!

**...**

**A/N: Er, well! There ya have it. :D Hope it lived up to its expectations. XD I tried to write it as I saw it in my head, but I dunno if it really came across all the way like I wanted it to…Oh, well. There's gonna be one more chapter after this, and then 'Yes, Sir' will be officially done since I'm out of ideas and really need to concentrate on other stories I have building up in my head. If more ideas come, they'll probably be in the forms of drabbles, either here or in another collection of mine. :) Hope y'all enjoyed it anyway! Tank yu all who voted in my poll! Oh, and reviews are luv. Just sayin'…8D**


	3. Performer

**A/N: **** Nothin' like a home video to bring back memories. Takes place a year after they met. Yu all know how that went down. XD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. ):**

**Warnings: A/U, PWP, lemon, smut, D/s, kink, light bondage, and potential OOC EVERYWHERE!**

**...  
**

_["A-aaah…! Hnnn!"]_

Ichigo's breath stuttered in his chest and he bit his lip, eyelids falling shut at his own obscene noises coming from the speakers as he sunk down on the long, fat cock waiting for him. He couldn't suppress a heated moan from leaving his throat when he bottomed out, the noise echoing from in front of him while he shuddered and waited for his beau's next move.

Large hands that had been grabbing his hips steady separated in opposite directions, one going south to fist his erection and stroking it languidly as Grimmjow slid his knees under Ichigo's to spread the boy wide. The other hand headed straight for a perky pink nipple.

Ichigo arched into the touches as the older man established a rhythm, thrusting up quickly before slowly pulling out only to buck up sharply again. "Watch the screen, Ichi," a gruff voice husked into his pinkened ear, "Don't close yer eyes."

He moaned softly but obeyed, and his already flushed face grew hotter at the explicit images on the flat screen TV, watching himself getting finger-fucked that fateful night which seemed so long ago by the same gorgeous blunet cop impaling him now.

_[The door swung open and banged against the wall; thankfully, there was a rubber stopper on both the wall and the bottom of the door or else there'd be a nice sized dent where the doorknob crashed into, but neither Grimmjow nor Ichigo hadn't paid it any mind._

_In fact, they hadn't paid anything any mind, too focused on attempting to suck the other's soul out through their mouths like starved dementors(1). The orange haired boy moaned wantonly into their passionate liplock, heart pounding and breathing heavily through his nose as Grimmjow continued to eat at his lips, nipping and licking and sucking the pliant, juicy flesh. The blunet's hands busied themselves with their heavy petting as he backed the smaller male towards the bed. _

_A light shove had Ichigo falling back and bouncing once on the mattress before the older man immediately descended upon him as Grimmjow untucked and unbuttoned his uniform top with rapid, long practiced motions before molesting him further, not giving the strawberry blond time to do much else but return the hurried, almost frantic touches. Soon, the boy's hands were captured in bigger, stronger ones, and quicker than he could blink, his wrists were securely handcuffed to the wrought iron bars of the headboard above his head. Then his fishnet shirt went along with it, bunching near his armpits enough for Grimmjow to swoop down and suck a pink yummy-looking nipple into his greedy mouth. _

"_Nyaaa~" he mewed, biting his lip sexily as his body arched up into the warm, moist cavern. So good…_

_Once it was thoroughly covered in his glistening saliva, Grimmjow switched to tend to the other bud until they matched in their wetness, blowing on them and watching them pebble up into rosy, enticing little peaks. _

_Predatory blue eyes looked up into warm honey, and the older man smirked at the adorable blush dusting his prey's cheeks, moving in for a steamy little kiss. He nibbled on his lower lip gently and gave it a small tug with his sharp, white teeth before trailing his kisses down the offered throat, down Ichigo's panting chest, and over the dip of his navel while his talented fingers loosened the boy's leather booty shorts in no time at all. _

_Ichigo tossed his orange head back with a loud, broken moan, taken by surprise when he was abruptly engulfed in tight, wet heat. "Nnh! Sir!" he whimpered, writhing sensuously against the soft sheets as the blunet teased and licked the head of his length, kissing down the underside of his shaft lightly to suck on first one ball, and then the other before going down even more. The berry boy then jumped when Grimmjow's sinful tongue touched the small stretch of skin between his sac and pucker, moaning deliriously as the larger man's strong hands cupped his bum and massaged the soft yet firm cheeks. _

_Grimmjow drew back and savored the erotic vision before him, licking his lips lasciviously, "Look at how hot and bothered you are. Such a naughty view should be captured on film, yeah?" He ignored his prey's suddenly panicked gaze and stuttered protests, reaching over to his bedside table where his camcorder conveniently lay. Turning the device on and making sure he had a blank tape inside, the blunet adjusted his viewfinder, and hit the red button, recording Ichigo all laid out for him like a gourmet buffet, his body flushed with arousal and trembling all over._

_He zoomed in on the boy's rouged, gorgeous face which he turned away in embarrassment before zooming out a little to focus on the strawberry's rucked nipples. "Such pretty, slutty nipples…"_

"_D-Don't say that!" Ichigo protested, and whined pathetically when his tormenter rubbed and pinched the already abused nubs. "Sir, p-please…don't…"_

"_Hush," he murmured, his one available hand caressing the toned muscles and soft, supple skin of Ichigo's stomach before grasping his aching cock._

"_A-aaahn!" the boy shivered, spreading his legs farther apart unconsciously and bucked up into it. He continued to make soft, breathy noises as Grimmjow stroked and squeezed him, all the while the camera continued to film his every twitch, every moan..._

"_Fuck, look at ya. So sensitive…like a woman." The cop then let go of Ichigo's throbbing dick and presented two fingers to the younger man's lips, "Suck 'em real good, cuz that's all yer gonna get."_

_Ichigo did as he was told, opening his mouth to take the fingers in and covered them liberally in his saliva. They pulled away and suddenly were nudging at his entrance, one slipping in, and then the other. He whimpered a little, teeth clenched as he tried to adjust to the intrusion, but his eyes snapped opened wide when Grimmjow hit something inside him. _

"_A-aaah…! Hnnn!" He cried out, back bowed and shaking awfully as waves after waves of pleasure slammed into him. Turning his head into his arm, a little pink tongue peaked out from between his lips as the blunet continued to tease him mercilessly. "S-Sir! Please…ah, ah!"_

"_Please what?" Grimmjow rumbled back, his voice soft and deep as blue eyes darkened in lust._

"_P-please, put it in," Ichigo begged, "I need your big, hard cock in my ass…deep inside! Please, fuck me! Claim me…make me yours~!" Big brown watery eyes looked up at him, and Grimmjow felt his self-control snap.] _

"Ah, ah! Grimmjooow," Ichigo panted, now faced down and fisting the sheets propped up on wide-spread knees with the blunet draped over him in between them, thrusting into him savagely from behind.

"You should look at yerself, Ichi. Ya sound so slutty, moaning like that fer me," his beau whispered hotly in his ear, "Look to yer left." Ichigo did and blushed, realizing their bedroom vanity had been relocated to stand by near the foot of the bed, reflecting the image of him getting fucked good back to him. He moaned desperately and brought a hand up to Grimmjow's cheek, pulling him down for an open-mouthed kiss.

_[With a loud growl, the officer pulled away, unzipping himself and freeing his neglected erection with a sigh before reaching into the bedside drawer for a condom, thankfully already lubricated. "Yeah, I'll fuck ya. Fuck ya so hard, you'll want no one else, ya sexy lil' bitch." With one hand, he tore the little tinfoil package with his teeth before unraveling the rubber over himself while he expertly kept the camera steady for the best shot._

_Scooting closer, he lifted one of Ichigo's mile-long fishnet covered legs and hefted it over his shoulder, making Ichigo turn on his side before pushing in without pause. Ichigo cried out at the penetration, "Big! So big! It hurts!"_

"_Hush, it'll get better," Grimmjow muttered, straining a little with sweat trailing down his temples as he tried to keep still. "Relax." Fuck, this little tramp was tight!_

_The smaller male sobbed quietly, but nodded as he sniffled. He was just thankful the man gave he time to adjust. Minutes of comforting touches to the younger man passed before Ichigo finally wriggled a little and Grimmjow took that as a sign to move. Slowly, he pulled out, only to snap straight back in. The teen gave a little moan of pain but didn't tell him to stop, so he pulled out again and repeated his actions at a different angle, this time pulling another kind of sound from the boy. _

"_Heh, already found it, eh?" he smirked, zooming out more to get all of the delectable berry beneath him, before he focused on capturing his dick pistoning in and out of that stretched puckered hole hugging him so snuggly. "Damn, yer squeezin' me so good." _

"_Ah! Ah!" Ichigo was lost, so overwhelmed from the sizzling sensations running rampant through him. He couldn't hold it in anymore when a hand came around his leg and tugged on him just once before he came with a hoarse cry, spasms wracking his frame as he spilled all over himself, making himself sticky. _

_Rumbling, Grimmjow plunged into him faster when Ichigo clenched down on him and came deep inside the boy with a groan.] _

"Ah! Ahn! Griiimmmm! I'm coming!" the orange haired male cried, and released all over the sheets below him.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow growled, and thrust in one last time before cumming himself, shooting his seed deep within Ichigo's insides. They collapsed with a huff, out of breath and sweaty like they've just ran a marathon.

Once the two calmed down some, the older man grinned and nuzzled his little lover's damp sherbet hair, murmuring low in his throat.

Ichigo blinked and then smiled tenderly, "I love you, too, Grimm. Happy Anniversary." A calloused hand enveloped his own smaller one, two matching rings – one in platinum with a large octagonal-cut citrine quartz stone set in the middle on his beau's left ring finger, and the other in gold with a large cushion-cut aquamarine gem as it's center around his own(2) – gleaming softly in the soft, dim lights of the room. They were promises to each other, promises for the future.

Up on the TV screen, Grimmjow had turned the camcorder so that he was also now in the shot, laying over his prey and murmuring more filthy things he was gonna do later that night to a red, blushing Ichigo, saying he'll punish him for cumming without permission again until he pounded the lesson into him, before the cop cut playful cyan eyes to the lens and winked salaciously as a resigned yet anxious Ichi nuzzled his face with a soft, tired little smile for the camera.

Owari.

**...**

**1. Sorry fer the Harry Potter reference! XD**

**2. Ichigo's ring: **http:/ / 2ols. com /item_6999_459086859-Cushion-Cut-Aquamarine-Diamond-Mens-Ring. htm **(without spaces, and click on the picture to see a more brilliant picture of it)**

**3. Grimmjow's ring is the exact same design, except for the cut of the stone which looks like this: **http:/ / images. google. com/ imgres?imgurl=http: / / www. atggems. Com /img/citrine_759pt_fancy_&imgrefurl=http: / / www. atggems. com/ **(without spaces, and then add the rest below. I know, ridiculous work just to see a picture but it's so pretty!)** Photos_&usg=_ZteVFu2Cp0sph_fVDwJGDl52Qqc=&h=353&w=343&sz=110&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=B9kE0JSgu7UtHM:&tbnh=159&tbnw=161&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dorange%2Bcitrine%2Bgemstone%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1272%26bih%3D565%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=314&vpy=180&dur=547&hovh=228&hovw=221&tx=103&ty=80&ei=XW8pTaDZNMPflgfx9ZmRAQ&oei=Lm0pTb-ELsP38AaAk8jKDQ&esq=6&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0

**Hope yu can see/find it, if not, go to google and type 'orange citrine gemstone' and search the images. It's the second one, should be octagonal shaped. 83**

**A/N: …Well! That's it fer this one! XD No more. Done. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero. So please don't beg fer more. XD I need to write other stories! The only problem is: I dunno which one. So. Who ever get's my 100****th**** review fer this fic will get the chance to pick which story off my potentials list on my profile I will write next! I'm leanin' towards the 'Happy Birthday' continuation, buuut we'll see~! That being said, please R&R! 8D**


End file.
